


Kiss Me Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel is having trouble falling asleep.





	

“Sebastian?” Ciel’s voice timidly called out to his butler.

“What is it young master?” The handsome butler turned to face the small boy in the bed.

“Will you stay with me?” Ciel’s face was red as he looked up at him.

“Of course, we are bound.” Sebastian smiled, “I am obligated to stay by your side.”

“No,” Ciel looked away, “that isn’t what I meant.” Sebastian set the candle down on the bedside table and peered down at the young boy.

“What did you mean?” He asked.

“I want you to stay in here with me.” Ciel answered shyly as he looked down to avoid the butler’s gaze.

“Through the night?” Sebastian asked in an almost teasing tone. Ciel nodded. “Alright, if that’s what you want, my lord.” Sebastian sat down on the bed next to him.

“Thank you.” Ciel mumbled with a yawn. With an endearing smile, Sebastian leaned down and kissed him gently.

“It is my pleasure.” He whispered before kissing Ciel goodnight.


End file.
